Digivice (Digiranger)
The Digivice (デジヴァイス Dejivaisu), short for "Digital Device", is a henshin device from the Digiranger series similar to the ones of the same name in the Digimon series, & it indicates that the possessor is a Digiranger. Its primary use is to empower the Digirangers & their partner Digimon through Transformation, though each version of the Digivice is also equipped with many other helpful features, such as radar or data storage. Unlike the usual henshin devices, even when Digivice's are the same type, they are usually differentiated by a color scheme unique to the character who uses them. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger'' Digivice This Digivice is used in Bouken Sentai Digiranger. Used by the Digirangers of Bouken Sentai Digiranger, the original Digivices were created by Gennai's group of Digital World guardians. They serve to channel the emotional energy of the Digirangers, allowing them & their Digimon partners to transform as far as the basic Digiranger form & Adult level for Digimon; when used in unison with the energies of a Crest, the Digivices permit further Transformation to the Perfect level, & in the case of Taichi Yagami & Yamato Ishida, Warp Transformation to the Ultimate level. When transforming past the basic Digiranger/Adult level, the Digivices change color to match the coloration of their Digirangers' Crest. Like many artifacts in the Digital World, the Digivices bear the DigiCode for "Digital Monster" (デジタルモンスター Dejitaru Monsutā?), specifically on the border of their screens. The Digivices also have a meter that shows how close the Digiranger & Digimon is to transforming; the height of the meter is related to the severity of the situation. In addition to permitting Transformation, the Digivices have some other abilities. They can project beams of light that have debilitating effects on evil Digimon & those under the control of a Black Gear will have it forced from their body, while those who are simply unpleasant in nature will be turned to goodness. These beams can restrain Digimon, &, on one occasion, combined to create a force-field that contained a massive explosion that would've destroyed the entire Digital World. On a more simple level, they have built-in clocks, & are able to track the signal emitted by other Digivices. To travel into the Digital World, one must possess a Digivice. Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 revealed that Ken Ichijouji also possessed a Digivice of this design, which was transformed into a D-3 Digivice through immersion in the Dark Ocean. The various International Digirangers seen around the world during this series also carried original Digivices. Bouken Sentai Digiranger: Anode/Cathode Tamer has Ryo Akiyama borrowing Taichi's Digivice. Though unable to use it for transformation, he can charge the Digivice with energy, which he can then discharge in an attempt to convert an enemy, one of Millenniumon's minions, to his side. D-3 Digivice The D-3 (Ｄ－３ Dī-Surī) are the Digivices of the new Digirangers introduced in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. They were created by Qinglongmon & the Harmonious Ones along with the Digitama to counter the power of the Digimon Kaiser's Dark D-3, which he had obtained by dipping his Digivice into the Dark Ocean. Soon after the three new Digirangers acquired their D-3s, released from the Digimental of Courage, Takeru Takaishi's & Hikari Yagami's original Digivices were upgraded into D-3 forms. D-3s have a white center with differently-colored grips for each Digiranger. However, the D-3s morph into different colors (the center is the color of the first Digimon which appears on the screen & the grip being the color of the second Digimon) during Jogres Transformation, much like how the original Digivice does when the using the Crest. Dubbed "D-3s" by Koushiro for their three settings—Digital, Detect, & Discover—the D-3s possess all the basic functions of the original Digivices, allowing for Transformation to the basic Digiranger/Adult level & Jogres Transformation to Perfect. Used in conjunction with Digimentals, stored within everyday store-bought palmtops known as "D-Terminals", D-3s also allow Armor Transformation. A specific power that the D-3s possess over the original Digivices is their ability to open "Digi-Ports"—computer programs that serve as gateways to the Digital World. Original Digivices cannot perform this function, although once a Digi-Port is opened by a D-3, holders can still traverse the dimensional gap. This means that D-3's are necessary to get into the Digital World, as the dimensional barrier between the worlds was repaired when the original Digirangers released their Crests. Ken Ichijouji's corrupted Dark D-3 have the inverse effect of a normal Digivice, projecting an energy which inhibited Transformation. In the guise of the Digimon Kaiser, Ken constructed a series of Dark Towers around the Digital World & broadcasted this energy into them; in turn, the towers generated wide-range energy fields that prevented Transformation in the surrounding area. Ken was eventually freed from this dark influence & was able to use his Digivice to naturally transform himself & his Digimon partner, Wormmon; although he possessed the Crest of Kindness, he did not use it in conjunction with his Digivice in the series. Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02: Tag Tamers has Ryo Akiyama using the D-3 which eventually will belong to Daisuke Motomiya, when Ken also has access to one. They both can charge the Digivice with energy, which they can then discharge in an attempt to convert an enemy, one of Millenniumon's minions, to their side, much like the Digivice did in Bouken Sentai Digiranger: Anode/Cathode Tamer. See Also External Links *Digivice at Digimon Wiki Category:Digiranger Category:Morpher Category:Reynoman